Angel Asylum
by LadiiReckless
Summary: Dean and Sam are given the jobs of being Castiel's...nurses? Having gone insane, they have no choice especially Sam but to help their friend. But with Crowley snooping around, curious as to how the double crossing angel was off his rocker for the second time. Speaking of Castiel, the only thing the poor angel wanted to do was play a nice game of Twister.


**Me: Hello everyone! After a long hiatus, I've decided to write a new story. Hopefully one I won't lose faith on. T-T I usually write for anime, now I've decided to go to TV. Supernatural of course because I've never watched a show that gave me so many feels. XD BBC's Sherlock and Doctor Who right behind it. This story will ignore the Leviathans sorta. Castiel still completely loses it and then disappears into the water blah blah purgatory blah blah pissed Crowley. But instead of the leviathans contaminating the water supply, they mysteriously disappear.. 8D But I'll be using looney!Castiel because I think he's hilarious. In my story, he'll be awake not cause of the prophet. This will hopefully have a plot. Twister anyone?**

**I MIGHT make this a Destial. I ship the two really hard. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing T-T...Maybe OCs. Probably too lazy to make some. Meh.**

* * *

_**: Angel Asylum :**_

_Chapter Uno:_

Cas's (sort of) Return

* * *

Sam's brooding face was seen looking through the window of the old motel the two brothers decided to reside in.

"Sammy, you're gonna have permanent wrinkles if you keep looking like that." Dean surprised even himself as he spoke perfectly with a mouth full of pie.

"It's as if you've been practising." Sam looked at his brother in amusement, ignoring his comment.

"What can I say," The older brother smirked. "I'm the pie master."

"Pie master? Really?" Sam gave him a look of disbelief. Before Dean could retort with an apparently bad ass answer, he was _rudely _ interrupted by a knock on the door.

"You get it." The brothers spoke simultaneously. Sam glared at the man sitting and opened his mouth as the door was kicked down.

"I have no idea as to why the idiot of an angel _knocked_ on the door." A scowling Meg walked in with a smiling but dazed Castiel.

Seeing as it was taking Dean longer to get over his initial shock, Sam responded with a slight stutter, "W-When did he wake up?"

Meg flashed an amused stare at the two hunters, "About an hour ago. I told him that we should fly in here, and the bastard demanded we _walked_."

Dean recovered after giving himself a small slap, "You listened to him?"

"Shut it. Look, I would have just called you but telling you in person would be better." She huffed in annoyance.

"What is it?" Sam looked wearily at the still dazed angel.

"Your angel buddy has gone insane." Meg snorted.

"What do you mean?" Dean stood up, almost toppling over the plate in front of him.

"He snapped. What else do you want me to say?" She frowned. Dean covered his eyes with his hands, mumbling a couple of curses.

"Cas," Sam walked up to the angel and placed his hand on his shoulder. "How are you feeling?"

"Like a bucket of happy fish."

"Yep, he's insane." Dean snorted.

_Meanwhile in Hell..._

Crowley hummed to an old tune as he drank his favorite liquor. Everything was calm and that's how he liked it. He didn't have the Winchester brothers on his ass and Lucifer was a thing of the past.

Now he just needed a new way into Purgatory and to kick a certain angel's ass.

"Crowley."

Said King of Hell turns his head to look at one of his servants, "What is it?"

"Castiel has been found," The tall male hesitated for a moment. "he's seem to have gone insane."

"Gone insane?" Crowley set down his glass and looked at the demon with a raised eyebrow.

"You should see it for yourself."

_Back to the brothers_

"For the last time Cas, I do not want to play Twister." Dean's eye twitched for the fifth time.

"Oh come on. Don't be a spoil sort." Castiel was already on the mat playing without him.

"It's spoilsport, Cas. Spoilsport." Sam couldn't help but smile.

"Same thing." The angel waved his right hand nonchalantly before placing it on a red circle. Dean and Sam shared a look before Meg cleared her throat.

"Since you two have him covered, have fun. A certain someone's about to pay a visit and I'd rather not see him." Was her warning before she disappeared.

"Sound like Crowley to you?" Dean frowned at Sam.

"Good guess, Dean. You're correct," The Scottish demon appeared with a smile. He obviously wasn't expecting to see a certain angel tangled in his own limbs on the floor. "and what in the blazes are you doing?"

"Twister. Would you care to join?" Castiel smiled up at Crowley. Said man looked at the hunters who in turn gave him in sync shrugs.

"No, but thanks for the answer." Crowley looked as if he were going to start laughing any minute. He motioned for the hunters to follow him into the next room. The boys had no choice but to follow him.

"What do you want?" Dean got down to business.

"Your angel," Crowley raised up a finger when the two started to protest. "but definitely not in this state. Why is he insane?"

Dean frowned, "Your guess is as good as mine, asshole."

"Watch the tongue before I cut it out." Crowley scolded him.

"Have at it, son of-"

"What's up scooby gang?" Castiel walked in with a grin on his face.

"Scooby gang?" Crowley raised an eyebrow.

"You don't know the scooby gang?" Dean looked at him in disbelief. Sam rolled his eyes, trying his best not to smack his brother on the back of the head.

"Wait, how does Cas know-"

"I've taught him everything he needs to know." Dean grinned with pride.

"If I did, why did I ask?" Annoyance at being temporarily forgotten.

"Now, now Mr. and Mrs. Cranky, get along." Castiel patted them on their backs, pushing them closer.

"When Hell freezes over."

"I prefer it warm, thank you." Crowley smirked.

"Listen Crowley, we don't know how Castiel ended up like this, and we don't know how to fix him. Nor are we ever going to hand him over." Sam butted in.

"My heart hurts." Crowley faked a look of sadness.

"I don't like being talked about." Castiel frowned before disappearing.

"Nice going Sammy, you hurt his feelings."

* * *

**Me: How was that? XD I promise to make the next chapter longer...if demanded C: Please review!**


End file.
